The present invention relates to a distributor for an electric ignition system of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a distributor for an internal combustion engine having a knock control system.
With increased concern for energy conservation, considerable attention has been devoted to the enhancement of engine performance, by, for example, installation of a supercharger, etc. Moreover, there has been considerable concern for controlling an operation of the internal combustion engine in an operational area of a limit point near to a knock causing condition in gasoline engines, especially engines for motor vehicles. Consequently, a realiable control of engine knocking, hereinafter referred to simply as "knock" has come into the limelight as an indispensable control arrangement.
Presently, systems for the control of engine knock function in such a manner that, upon detecting a particular vibration which develops in the engine upon the occurrence of a knock, the ignition is retarded to thereby suppress the knock at the initial stage of the occurrence thereof. Systems of this type are generally designated a "knock control system".
As apparent from the foregoing, a knock control system requires a transducer or a so-called knock sensor for sensing vibrations of the engine and converting the sensed vibrations into electrical signals, with a signal processing circuit being provided for properly the electric signals derived by the knock sensor in generating a so-called knock signal at the occurrence of a knock in the engine.
Ignition systems with a knock control arrangement have been proposed wherein the ignition timing is delayed as soon as the knock has occurred in the engine and a delay of the timing is gradually increased when the knock continues. Due to this operation, an engine knock can be effectively suppressed and the overall performance of the engine or the effects of a supercharger can be greatly enhanced and efficiently promoted.
In proposed knock control systems, a knock sensor and a knock control circuit unit are provided for processing the signal produced by the knock sensor. Conventionally, with the knock sensor has been mounted directly on the engine block while the knock control circuit unit is mounted at a different location within the engine compartment.
A disadvantage of proposed knock control systems resides in the fact that such systems require the step of mounting the knock sensor and a separate step of mounting the knock control circuit unit in addition to the step of wiring the sensor and control circuit to each other during the course of assemblying the engine.
A further disadvantage of proposed knock control system resides in the fact that an additional space is required for mounting not only the knock control sensor but also the knock control circuit connected thereto.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a knock control system which facilitates the mounting of the knock control system and the wiring thereof during an assembly of the engine and which also dispenses with the need for providing an additional space to accommodate portions of the knock control system.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, at least one of a knock sensor or a signal processing circuit unit therefor is mounted on a distributor of the engine.
Advantageously, in accordance with further features of the present invention, at least the transducer forming the sensor of the knock control system and/or the signal processing circuit unit is mounted inside of a fixing base portion of the distributor.
Preferably, the signal processing circuit unit is constructed as a unit with the ignition control circuit unit and, the distributor is fashioned as a distributor having an ignition coil unitary therewith.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knock control system for an internal combustion engine which avoids, by simple means, shortcomings and disadvantages encountered in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a knock control system for an internal combustion engine which is simple in construction and therefore relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention resides in providing a knock control system which functions realiably under all operating conditions of the engine.
Yet another object of the present invention resides in providing a knock control system an installation of which can be completed partly or almost fully by a mounting of the distributor.
A still further object of the present invention resides in providing a knock control system which enables a reduction in a cost necessary for assemblying of the internal combustion engine as well as a reduction in the space necessary for attachment of the knock control system to the engine.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a knock control system which assures a highly realiable operation and which sharply curtails the cost of the equipment necessary for the system.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.